despues de amarte
by Vampirita17
Summary: los dos era muy orguloso para dar su bazo a torce, pero cuando te das cuenta que o amas te vas casa con otro y lo peor es su mejor amigo por cual se decidira serena darien o andruw


Los personajes no son míos so de naoko, pero la historia si

**Después de amarte**

Prefacio

**Me siento solo, de pensar que moriremos haci me estoy ahogado en este mar de amores**

Es estúpido está enamorada de la novia de mi mejor amigo, como no se puede poner peor las cosas, se va a casar hoy.

Y no se merece esto que le estoy haciendo a rei, se que de alguna manera sospecha de que amo a otra, pero no puedo decirle quien es ella, si se llegara entera de quien es, juro que se muere en ese instante, a considera como su hermana.

Todavía no pasar lo peor es que me acosté con ella, una noche de invierno según Andrew y rey no llegara por un compromiso familia.

Me que a solas con ella una simple platica de dos enemigos con una copa de vino, terminamos en una cama grande y cómoda y desnudos los dos amándonos prohibida mente yo fui quien descubrir tu primera vez, tu primera timidez.

**Como quisiera cambiar el destino de ambos tu mirada es mía y u amor en absoluto**

Te vas a casar con el hoy no puedo evitarlo como quisiera que se detenga el tiempo, como un gato silencioso llego a tu casa y entro a la puerta de tu recamara y te veo con ese precioso vestido blanco, que me haces alucina que es conmigo que t casar cariño

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

No soy la persona perfecta se que eh fallado muchas veces se que no te comprendido muchas veces que hago si lo he perdido todo

Como me enamore de ti el chico que se sienta en el parque todos los días a leer.

Y estoy por casarme con otro hombre que ya no amor y lo peor es su mejor amigo, Andrew,

Y no puedo hacerle esto a rei, mi mejor amiga de la infancia, ella amar a mismo que yo amo también.

Si la vida fuera más sencilla, si no fuera tan orgullosa me hubiera dado cuenta que lo amo, pero le di el si Andrew y ahora me está quemando las ganas de salir huyendo de aquí.

Aun recuerdo aquella noche de invierno cuando me entregue a él, me sentir tan libre y a la vez remordimiento de que nuestro es imposible, cada acaricia, cada mordisco , cada beso era más salvaje me sentir en las nubes incapaz de pensar que estaba mal y lo peor no me arrepiento de amarlo con locura aunque me case con él, mi cuerpo le pertenece a él, nadie puede cambiar el destino tu amor me asfixia, esto no debía hacer, pero me quedara el recuerdo que sola una vez fue suya y el mío.

De repente se abre la puerta de mi recamara y la persona que no podía cree estaba enfrente de mí.

Darien—es lo único que pude decir

-tu no te puedes casar con el-

-no hay vuelta atrás loe entiende—y me agarra la cintura

-el no te va hacer temblar como yo o si serena—

El no te va besar como lo hago yo—y me besa con fervor tan apasionado y nos separamos por falta de aire

-esto no puede ser, piensa en rei o Andrew—lo dije estérica

-ellos debe comprender que nos amamos con locura, no podes sacrificar nuestro mor o si—

-pero el destino jugó con nosotros darien y no podemos evitar todo esto—saco una lagrima

-me duele verte sufrir mi pequeña –me abrazo con su fuertes brazo

**Tus besos saben a libertad cuando abres la puerta y te vas se queda un**

**Sabor bajo mi piel imposible de borrar**

**Tus besos saben a libertad tus caricias imposibles imposibles de borrar**

**Tus besos me llevan al fin del universo y me hacen olvidar**

**Que nuestro amor es imposible de lograr que nuestro amor es imposible**

**de llegar a ser verdad**

-que voy hacer con todo este amor sere—que me está ahogado por dentro—seguíamos abrazado

-no lo ser mi chocolatito las horas son mi agonía un minuto tu esta aquí conmigo y un minuto más voy esta con él lo que me quede de vida- esta melancólica

**Amor imposible bajo la oscuridad**

**Yo no quiero saber ya de nada mas solo quiero estar contigo en libertad**

**Libertad de amar libertad de sentirte cercana más**

**Tus besos saben a libertad**

**Amor no me hables de libertad**

**Tus besos saben a libertad**

**Amor imposible bajo la oscuridad**

-tengo un plan pero la única palabra es tu decisión serena yo no pienso presionarte—estaba serio que será

-de que se trata—tartamudee, me fallo la voz

Se trata que escapemos a lugar muy lejos de aquí lejos de todo tengo dos boletos de viaje te estaré esperando en aeropuerto lo entedere si no llegas a las 5 cariño—

-darien…- me beso con tanta pasión toque su cabello negro azabache por falta de aire nos separamos

-serena piénsalo muy bien esta decisión no habrá vuelta atrás—y se fue dejado me con la que debo hacer.

La pregunta más importantes es ir a la boda con Andrew o huir de todos, está sola con darien que debo hacer eso me recuerdo lo que me decir mi hermano mayor

"Antes de que te cases serena tienes que confían en tu corazón"

Cual será mi decision final….

Disculpe pero no podre ya actualiza besar una ángel pero toda la culpa es de mi profe de informática y fue mi error saca mi dos USB el blanco era informática y el negro de mi personal y como el profe saber que no puede toca el negro lo agarro cuando me distraje en noviembre para moléstame y dijo que debía termina el proyecto me lo regresaría se lo entregue y el muy maldito se me olvido en mi casa, que me lo regresaba para febrero llego febrero y me dijo que lo tuvo que formatéalo porque se equivoco de USB pero yo se que lo hizo a propósito por eso no la eh podido actualiza y como se perdió la historia tendré que elimínala a todas que me dejaron review le agradezco por eso le recompensa con esta historia mía que paso por mi cabeza después de escucha una canción de katy Perry "the one that got away actualizare tal vez cada martes o domingos

Si les gusto o no todo tipos de opiniones es aceptadas

Nos vemos saludo a todas.


End file.
